That damn Roundabout
by Love and Sexy Magic
Summary: Beck wants Andre but Robbie is the receiver. Sexy roundabout of the Victorious gang ;) Rated strictly M. Warning boyxboy/ girlxgirl/ boyxgirl


And there was Andre. Beck had taken him once to the closet to service him. Lock the door. Shut off the lights. And push him back against the counter. Unbuckled him and let his pants drop along with his boxers. Beck would get down on his knees and put that massive black dick in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue as if his life depended on it. Andre wasn't one to ever disagree with anyone especially if they made the case his worthwhile. So every once in a while when things were tense he'd take Beck on his offer.

He gripped Beck's hair in a tight fist and thrusted his hips slowly into the boys mouth, careful not to make him gag. He hummed in his throat his encouragement, cooing soft words. "Yea, that's it baby. Just like that, do that for your daddy."

Beck swallowed him with gusto, hands on the darker boy's thighs. He heard people chatter directly outside the door. One was Jade while the other was Tori. Those two never got along. They rattled the door and an exasperated sigh from Jade told Tori to forget it that she wasn't in the mood. That made Beck unglue himself from Andre in curiosity. "Hey, is my girlfriend fucking Tori?"

Andre pulled Beck's head back to the task at hand. "Is Jade's boyfriend sucking me off right now? Now finish the job or I'll give that ass a reaming." Beck put it back in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, pursing his lips and stroking underneath the head with his tongue firmly. Andre leaned back with a grunt. "Yea, that's good. Keep going. Don't stop."

Beck then cupped his balls and massaged them gently and stroked the skin in between the shaft and sac and this sent Andre's head spinning. He drew back his head and arched his hips forward, bending his knees, fists firmly in Beck's hair, tugging at him. Beck felt his balls tense up and move upward slowly and his load exploded into Beck's mouth. Beck got it down as quickly as he could, swallowing each load promptly, licking any trace of it off the tip. Andre held onto the counter, hips still shaking. "Damn," he breathed out at last. "That was fucking good."

Beck grinned up at him, wiping the corners of his mouth. Andre straightened himself up, stuffing himself back into his pants, zipping up and running his hands through his dreads with a long exhale. "I'm ready for that song now," he said with a toothy grin. He patted Beck on the cheek and opened the closet door, made sure no one was around and strolled out merrily.

Beck sat back as the door closed, leaving him in the closet. He stroked his hard on over his jeans, biting his lower lip, wanting so bad to jack off. Quickly he decided to unbuckle his pants when the door opened all of the sudden and Robbie walked in, surprising him. "Oh gawd Beck, geez I didn't … know you were in here?" he squeaked. Beck stared up at him with his hand on his zipper. Robbie blushed, turning around to leave. Beck knew of Robbie's crush on him and quickly got up and shut the door, locking it.

Beck also knew that Robbie would hide in the closet and jack off. This made Beck incredibly hard. He moved in and kissed Robbie full on the mouth, French kissing him making Robbie mewl like a kitten. Beck rubbed his growing hard on over his tight jeans and immediately yanked his pants down. Robbie was panting in confusion and desire. Beck stroked his shaft quickly and Robbie buckled in shock and pleasure, falling to his knees. Beck let him fall and unzipped his own pants and released himself. He gave Robbie a glance of encouragement. Robbie wasted no time and took him into his mouth, devouring him like the last piece of cake he didn't want to share. Beck was slammed backwards by the intensity of Robbie's actions and grabbed at his curls, pushing his pelvis forward. He hissed in pleasure and coaxing him through his teeth. He was close to cumming but he had other plans.

Beck pulled Robbie back up, yanked his pants all the way down, pinned him against the wall and lifted him up, hooking the back of his knees over his arms. Beck reached in between and positioned his erection directly underneath the boy's hole and pushed himself in. Robbie gave a cry in shock but Beck covered his mouth with his own, muffling him. It took a couple of tries but he finally got a momentum going. He thrusted inside the boy, pushing him up and holding him in place as his hips moved expertly as if it was with Jade. The boy mewled and shivered against him. "I love you Beck," he managed to rattle out as he gripped Beck's shoulder.

Beck didn't say anything and continued thrusting, slapping his pelvis upwards against Robbie's creamy thighs, grunting into his neck. He slammed him against the wall, feeling his buildup and his balls tense up. He opened his mouth as he panted and kept thrusting his pent up frustrations. He froze up and came inside of Robbie with a huff. His knees buckled and he fell backwards with Robbie on top of him.

Beck splayed out exhausted with his limbs extended, feeling immensely satisfied. His eyes sprang open when he realized Robbie was still attached to him and started riding him willingly.

"Wha? No, Robbie, you can stop that…" Beck started to protest but his eyes rolled back and his toes curled as another wave of pleasure was about to overtake him. Robbie bobbed up and down on his shaft, moaning and throwing his head back. He sat down firmly and bucked his hips. Beck threw his head back, tensing up, trying to hold back a cry as Robbie moved his hips like a girl, squeezing and sucking in his dick. This was driving Beck wild, he gripped the boy's hips and drilled him hard and fast hearing their skins slapping and their pants of desire, making him hammer it faster.

Robbie held on and stroked his own shaft and spewed over Beck's stomach in short spurts. He quaked and gasped in embarrassment but Beck didn't care. He kept thrusting upwards, he tensed up and held Robbie still as his balls rose and throbbed, once again cumming inside of him. He froze and didn't move as his sac pulsed with its ejaculation.

"Oh fuck, oh god, Robbie," Beck murmured out of breath as he slumped in an exhausted heap. Robbie slowly slid off of him and began to slowly buckle up his pants. "Can I call you? Can we… do this again?" he asked almost timidly. Beck was far gone in his reverie that he merely gave a drunk like nod with a chuckle. Robbie took it as consent and helped him sit up. Beck straightened himself up and stuffed himself back in his pants. He ran shaky hands through his hair and blew out, sighing. Robbie smiled at him. "I love you Beck," he whispered. Beck nodded with a dismiss and sent the boy on his way. Once he regained his composure he realized what a mistake he just made. He had wanted Andre Damnit!

~/~

**_Steamy yes? eheheheh~_**


End file.
